Harwin "the Bullmoose" Hornwood
Early Life Harwin was born in 232 AC, second-born child son of Lord Halys Hornwood. Harwin was brought up to be a great warrior and that he was. At an early age he grew taller than most men, passing six feet at the age of twelve. Even at the age of eight he was able to wield a greataxe and cut dummies in half and deal damage in sparring. He was much loved by the people of the Hornwood as he would visit them regularly and drink and tell jokes with them.Where his brother Torrhen was cold and calculated, Harwin was warm and blunderous. Where Torrhen used his strategic mind for thought out military plans, the Bullmoose charged in head first. His booming laughter was a common sound in the Great Halls of Westeros as he was a favourite guest of many noblemen. He travelled all Seven Kingdoms making new friends and new bastards - completing the eight in the process. He even ventured north of the Wall with passage guaranteed by his uncle Robett who was a man of the Night's Watch. Harwin wanted to see what was in his wet nurse's tales but they were just that; tales of Grumkins and Snarks. Travels Disappointed, the Bullmoose sailed over the Narrow Sea and went to Essos and Sothoroyos, travelling as much of the known world as he could. He visisted Braavos, Lys, Myr and Tyrosh and went to Slaver's Bay; visiting Yunkai, Astapor and Mereen. He even says he traveled to Asshai and the Shadowlands. When he returned to Westeros he traveled the continent once more, visiting Great Halls and telling his tales. He told his friends in Dorne of how he cut a Dothraki Bloodrider in half. He told his friends in the Reach of how he beheaded a Faceless Man sent to kill him. The Ironborn heard of how he killed a Pirate Lord on the Basilisk Isle. The Westermen learnt of how he helped free slaves held by the Wise Masters. The men of the Stormlands heard his tales of how he wooed the woman of the Summer Isles and bedded fifteen of the ebony beauties at the same time. The Knights of the Vale were told of how he ventured through Old Valyria and facecd the Stonemen. The King was informed oh the rumours he heard of Targaryen assaults in the Kingdom of the Three Sisters. Eventually, the Bullmoose rode back into The Hornwood one day. with two new family axes - Righteousness and Wrath - and gifted them to his nephew, Daryn. Durran's Defiance When Lord Harlon Stark called his banners after the King had slaughtered his Small Council, including Lord Manderly, Lord Torrhen responded immediately and went south with his cousins and sons and the Bullmoose. The Northern forces clashed with the Vale at the Twins. The Bullmoose was a figurehead for the North and stood strong against the Knights of the Vale. No one dared challenge him and if they did they were split in half. But, when an arrow found its way into his shoulder blade and collarbone and he witnessed his Lord brother die by the hands of Harrion Royce, that all changed. Royce challenged Harrwin after and a duel ensued. Harrion injured the Bullmoose's leg but Harwin swung his axe down his face, splitting open his eye and slicing off his little finger. The fight continued for another few minuted until Harwin was exhausted and Harrion struck a killing blow with his Valyrian Steel blade Lamentation.Category:House Hornwood Category:Northerner